Onewing Journals
by wonwingangel
Summary: Onewing is the character I've created for Vana'diel's online world. This is one set of journals from his experiences on that fantasy world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any portion of Square(Soft)Enix material or any stocks. I only have a set of games that I have bought from them.

**Author Notes**: I swelling with a plethora of ideas and unfinished thoughts. I love making my ideas public so I rarely complete them. This particular entry is something I came up with so I can fully enjoy the monthly cost of FFXI and not have to worry about ever finishing it, being that it is a _journal_. If you know me, I always reply to my reviewers on each additional chapter I post because I feel it is just as important to show respect for people who find the time to read and review my stories. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Onewing Journals

My Fishing Journal

* * *

Introduction

* * *

The world of Vana'diel is an ever-changing place and every inhabiting soul has a story to tell from country residents to brave adventurers. This is my story, moreover, my journal. I making it public for everyone because I believe it can inspire everyone. Yes, the resident who goes day to day working to the bones can see what an adventurer does from day to day so they can feel like one to. To young adventurers, my journals might be advising and helpful on what to do _and_ not to do. To old adventurers far surpassing my own skills you can be reminded of your once _noob_ness and take a trip back to memory lane. Some of you will probably laugh at the choices I've made, but at least you had a good time reading my story. I don't always make the right choice and I'm not too far in the game. Hope you enjoy the selected journal. 

Now, for a quick review of myself, I am Onewing, proud, adventuring warrior, male Hume, of the Bastokian nation. The current international committee has classified me as a _level twelve_ character in the warrior class. I have not studied any other jobs besides warrior. However, journeying the lands I've found a better term for me is _tank_, the member who takes the damage so other, weaker members won't be hurt by ferocious monsters. I have a Mog House like every other adventurer since every nation respects that we adventurer have to have some shelter to sleep under. Unfortunately, my financial state is considerably miserable. I don't have a bed or desk or bookshelves or anything! Actually, after a while I got myself a rusty bucket and later on, I bought a flowerpot to spruce up the place. I did manage to dry some flowers in the pot under my window, but the gardening guild still classifies me as an amateur in the skill.

Well, that's a short on me; the rest will be about my journal about the subtitle above. Oh, and I might add that we adventurers here on Vana'diel often interchange the planet's name with Asura. Enjoy and tell me whatever you feel when you read this collection of my own personal events.

God bless,

Onewing

* * *

And there it is, the introduction. I went ahead and put up another chapter so you actually have something to read other than this simple introduction. Thanks for your time! 


	2. Amateur Days

Entry One

Amateur Days

* * *

Well, when it came to fishing on the vast planet of Vana'diel, I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to do it. It wasn't 'till I got some advice from some traveling fishers that I finally found a spot and wrote everything that happened down. Thus, the actual recordings began after my initial mistakes. However, like I said, I'm still very amateur at this so enjoy my stupidity, I know I have. 

Anyway, I have to give thanks to a little Taru Taru who explained some basics to fishing. Certain bait has to go with water type, like fresh water or saltwater. This little bit of advice led to my first catch. After some time attempting missions and whatnot, I accumulated enough money to buy a Yew Rod, a very poor fishing rod. Nonetheless, I took it to a spot in Bastok. This spot seems to be a pretty good spot for newcomers to fishing. It was at the port across the bridge from my own Mog house. A dandy of a spot I must say myself. See, the fish would gather from just outside the port from the sea. These fish stuck around for all the various foods residents and adventurers commonly threw into the waters. It was indeed a good place to start.

So, at 7:12 PM precisely, I pulled out my Yew Rod and attempted my first try at fishing. Okay, it wasn't my first attempt, but it was my first thought out attempt. I had Lugworm as bait attached onto my Yew Rod's fishing line and I casted it out. Then, I waited and waited. The line pulled but I didn't manage to pull the creature in. I continued the process until 8:14, a full hour, in which I switched to a bamboo rod. I didn't catch anything for the rest of the night. Here's is my exact recordings:

_- 19:12 Lost Catch_

_- 19:50 Lost Catch_

_- Switch to Bamboo_

_- 20:14 Didn't catch anything_

_- 20:37 Didn't catch anything_

A pretty boring journal entry. To most people, it'd be discouraging enough to quit the hobby. Yet, I'm not most people. I went back to bed (on my cold Mog House floor) and slept the rest of the night away. A few days later, after fighting various monsters, I tried again, at the exact same spot.

This time, I got there extra early. I was having a hard time sleeping, so I thought I'd go out and fish. Nobody else was at the spot, so it was a particularly relaxing situation. Thinking about some of the missions that I was assigned to, I began fishing with the Bamboo Rod/Lugworm combination. It was 3:58 AM in the morning and it was very dark.

I couldn't sleep because my current mission to the Fermatoles was clouding over my every thought. I had gone there to survey the place and I watched an entire party of adventurers slaughtered by a single, fully armored, goblin. I ran away, scared it would come after me. The goblin did not chase me out into the vast plains of South Gustaberg. I wasn't sure how I was going to do my mission with such a beast dominating the place. And, I don't have a map of the place! I just don't what it is I'm going to do…

Suddenly, the line started pulling and I jumped to my feet. I slowly pulled back and then tried to reel it in fast. When I picked up the fishing line, there it was, my very first catch. It was a Bastore Sardine. Needless to say, I was enthused to continue fishing and I did so for quite a while. I'm not sure if it was because the day was of the red element or if I was getting the hang of this, but I really enjoyed it nonetheless. Here's my exact recordings:

_- 3:58 First Catch: Bastore Sardine_

_- 4:33 Quus caught_

_- 4:46 Lost catch_

_- 5:05 Pulled out Rusty Bucket _(the bucket in my Mog house)

_- 5:20 Rod broke_

_- Switch to Yew Rod_

_- 5:48 Lost catch, but skill went up by .1 pts_

_- 6:05 Lost catch_

_- 6:24 Line broke_

_- 6:48 Lost catch_

_- 7:07 Line broke, again_

_- 7:31 Caught another Bastore Sardine_

_- Switched bait to "Little Worm" for testing_

_- 7:56 Didn't catch anything_

_- 8:11 Didn't catch anything_

_- 8:35 Didn't catch anything_

_- 8:49 Didn't catch anything_

_- 9:06 Didn't catch anything_

_- 11:00 Went to Mog House and got Mog enhancement on Fishing for placing Rusty Bucket._

Three catches and a rusty bucket. Not the best, but everyone's got to start somewhere, right? Well, here are some other recordings later on if you're interested. The first one was when I found a little pond out on South Gustaberg on a green element day. I really didn't think I'd catch anything, but I was surprised what I did find. The other one is when I came to my first town other than Bastok. I had never seen another town after weeks of playing, so it was very exciting. It was the port town of Selbina, so I had to fish in it, but I didn't have any saltwater bait. Oh well.

_- Yew Rod/Little Worm combination at F-8 on S. Gustaberg_

_- 11:16 Caught a Monster! (Stone Crab)_

_- 11:58 Line broke_

_- 12:36 Didn't catch anything_

_- 13:01 Didn't catch anything_

_- 13:24 Didn't catch anything_

_- Yew Rod/Little Worm combination in Selbina_

_- Element - Purple_

_- 11:27 Didn't catch anything_


End file.
